Alchemic Wizardry
by swimmjacket
Summary: Ed is back from Xeres and Mustang has a new set of orders for him. Teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Ed and Al go to England for Ed to teach Alchemy and Al to research magic in hopes of getting their original bodies back. During Order of the Phoenix and set in the BROTHERHOOD 2009 series/manga (around episodes 18-20) T for some violence and Ed's mouth!
1. Hydrogen

**Welcome to my Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Harry Potter crossover!**

**I really loved this anime and saw a lot of great crossovers fanfics and decided to write my own!**

**So just to clarify, this if for the 2nd Anime (Brotherhood) and the 5th Harry Potter book (Order of the Phoenix) **

**For FMA, I will be moving some events around. It will be set right after episode 18, but were the part of the events (all concerning digging up the failed human transmutation and learning they hadn't brought back their mother in episode 20) Pretty much just think Ed returned from Resembol and Mustang's plan hasn't happened yet. ****So long story short...Ed is back from seeing Ross in the ruins of Xerxes and this is before Mustang's team goes "fishing".**

**And I think that is about all you need to know right now... but if you ever need clarification please tell me via review or PM!**

**And I will be drawing upon some things (mostly personality traits) from the original 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist Anime, but we will cross that bridge when we get there :)**

**Also this fanfic is rated T for some minor violence and fowl language (mostly on Ed's part...actually 99.99% of it is Ed)**

**But anyway, enough with my ramblings!**

**Let's get into the story!**

**Please enjoy and review your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1- Hydrogen<span>**

Edward Elric walked up the steps to Central Command. His brother, Alphonse Elric, walked beside him, this heavy armor clanking around.

"I can't believe Lieutenant Ross is alive" Al whispered to himself.

"Quiet Al. We can't let that little fact slip out" Ed muttered, keeping his golden eyes trained on the hall in front of him.

"Sorry Brother. But why do you think the Colonel called us here?" Al questioned.

"Probably to give me grief or something. I swear I can already hear his smug voice, Al" Ed growled, running his left hand through his blond bangs.

"But he has been good to us brother, giving us leads and not letting anyone know our secret and true purpose for looking for a Philosopher's Stone" Alphonse said.

"Whatever. Colonel Bastard still keeps us in the dark about too many things. And now we can't even use a stone if we find it" Ed complained and then sighing.

Alphonse looked down as well. He and his brother couldn't use a Philosopher's stone to get their original bodies back.

Not when it took countless human lives to make.

"But don't worry Al. I am sure we can still figure out a way to get you your body back" Ed said.

"And return your right arm and left leg!" Al added cheerily.

Ed smiled slightly at his brother's enthusiasm. Edward was determined to fix the mistakes he had made four years ago that cost his brother his entire body and Edward himself an arm and a leg.

The failed attempt at the taboo known as Human Transmutation. The young boys trying to bring back their dead mother as their father had left them years ago, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Sure Al. We just need to keep looking. I am sure we're close. I can feel it" Ed said smirking as he approached Mustang's office and pushing open the doors.

"Edward. I see your back" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said turning to see the Elric brothers entering the office.

"Hello Lieutenant." Edward asked, crossing his arms "And Colonel" he said eyeing the Colonel sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him with his elbows resting on his desk.

"Hey Chief. How was the East? Did your repairs go well?" 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc said.

"It was very nice. My repairs were okay" Edward said looking right at Colonel Mustang who only gave a slight smirk "Where's Falman?"

"On sick leave" Riza said quickly and Ed nodded.

"Are you two going to stay in Central?" Sgt. Fuery asked.

Before Edward could answer the Colonel spoke up at that moment.

"Actually I have a set of orders for you." Mustang said picking up a file and holding it out for the eldest Elric brother.

"What is it now? Another conspiracy? Or is it a drug bust?" Edward said grabbing the folder and opening the file and reading the sheet in front of him.

"What-what is this?" Edward questioned looking up from reading.

"Your orders" Mustang said, leaning back in his chair.

"There is no way in hell I am leaving the country!" Edward yelled.

"Chief's leaving? For how long?" Havoc asked, tapping out his cigarette in an ashtray.

"Brother!?" Al exclaimed "What's going on? Why are we leaving?"

"And this says I have to teach!?" Ed ranted, causing Fuery to wince slightly.

"Fullmetal? Teach? You've gotta be kidding me" Second Lieutenant Breda said running his hand through his hair.

"Those poor kids" Havoc said shaking his head.

"Fullmetal. Please calm yourself" Mustang said.

"I am calm!" Ed shouted.

"Edward." Hawkeye said sternly and Ed shut up fast. He was smart enough to know never to push the Lieutenant, especially when she used that tone.

"Fullmetal, I can explain all of this in a more private setting if you don't mind" Mustang said standing up and walking over to his own private study.

Ed grumbled as he and his brother followed the Flame Alchemist. Alphonse shut the door behind them and the Colonel stood looking out the window with his hands behind his back while Ed and Al sat down on the couch.

"What is the deal with this mission Mustang?" Ed said.

"There is a school in the nation of England that is in need of an Alchemy teacher" Mustang said.

"So why is Ametris sending me?" Ed questioned.

"They requested an alchemist that is...busy at the moment." Mustang said "So we're sending the young prodigy instead as to hope diplomatic relations don't deteriorate."

"Where is England might I ask?" Alphonse said softly.

"Its far north, past Drachma and across a sea" Mustang said.

"That far!?" Edward exclaimed "Then why the hell do we care about relations with them? They're too far to do anything!"

"The distance doesn't matter Fullmetal. Its the power this nation holds" Mustang said turning slightly to look at the brothers.

"What power?" Ed said, intrigued by the thought of a mysterious power that could potentially be a lead to get his brother's body back.

"Supposedly there is a special ability a select few in this country have that surpass every scientific law we know... it is reported that this country is capable of magic" Mustang said, in a completely even voice while Ed was left with his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Magic?!" Ed and Al exclaimed together.

"Yes. Now the position you will be taking..."Mustang continued while Ed popped up out of his seat.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ed yelled.

"Fullmetal sit back down." Mustang said.

"No! Magic isn't real! What the hell is this!" Ed roared.

"Brother!" Al said trying to calm his older brother.

"Fullmetal, though I cannot say I have witnessed this first hand, I can say multiple reports have confirmed that these...wizards hold a magical power that seem to ignore the Law of Equivalent Exchange." Mustang said.

"That's impossible dammit!" Ed yelled.

"I can assure you this is one hundred percent true Fullmetal." Mustang said now fully turned and facing Edward and Alphonse.

"What exactly is the mission then?" Alphonse asked while his brother was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of magic.

"Fullmetal will travel to England to teach Alchemy for one year." Mustang said.

"And do you think this...magic...can help us get our original bodies back?" Al asked softly.

"Perhaps...I don't know the limits of this magic or what it is exactly capable of, so I cannot say for certain. But since you and your brother have decided against using a Philosopher's Stone, if you should ever find it,, I see this as the best option for the both of you right now." the Flame Alchemist said.

"But-but-but it's not possible!" Ed yelled, gaining back his voice "And no way in hell am I going to teach some snot nosed brats!"

"Fullmetal. This is a direct order from your superior officer" Mustang said in a commanding voice "You will travel to England and be a _respectful_ and _polite _representative of our country."

"And if I refuse?" Ed questioned.

"You will be Court-Martialed" Mustang said plainly.

"So I'm being forced to do this!" Ed said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Its only for a year Fullmetal, and you can use the time when you aren't teaching to research the limits of this magic and perhaps even find a way to use it to reach your goal of these past few years" Mustang said.

"Brother...if this can help us get our bodies back without having to use a stone then maybe we should look into it" Al said.

"And Al can join me and research with me?" Ed asked.

"It will be tricky, but I won't separate you two for a whole year." Mustang said "I highly doubt you would agree to this mission or take it seriously if I force you both to stay apart."

"Damn right" Ed muttered, crossing his arms.

"The wizarding school has said they will provide the transportation. A representative will be here in about three days to take you both to the school. August 31st to be exact." Mustang said.

"And we can't take a train or something?" Ed said.

"Its too far for a train. Furthermore, I don't want either of you attracting to much attention." Mustang said.

"Okay" Ed said.

"I also want you both to keep your secret as always" Mustang said "And I will journey to the school to conduct your yearly State Alchemist assessment in October Fullmetal, so you will need to take that day off."

"Fine, fine. I got it. Can we leave now?" Ed said waving the Colonel off.

Mustang rolled his eyes and left the study to return to his desk and Ed and Al did the same, leaving the office and Central Command all together.

The days flew by as Ed and Al waited in Central. Ed and Al walked into Central Command and into Mustang's office to see a weirdly dress man standing there and talking with the Colonel.

"I am sorry to inform you of this Dumbledore, but the Alchemist you requested is not with the military and we do not know his location. However, we have found a suitable replacement." Mustang said then seeing the Elric brothers entering his office.

The man was wearing a ridiculous outfit that looked like a brightly colored purple dress with a weird looking gold design. He was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt.

"And here he is now" Mustang said "The Fullmetal Alchemist , Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric." he said.

"I can see why you call him Fullmetal with the armor he is wearing." the man named Dumbledore said.

He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, twinkled with kindness and mischief.

Ed growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"I'M EDWARD YOU OLD MAN! I SWEAR TO TRUTH THE NEXT PERSON TO MAKE THAT MISTAKE IS GOING TO GET IT!" Ed roared as Al tried to reign in his older brother.

"Brother! Calm yourself" he said in a soft voice.

Dumbledore looked shocked for a minute but then started laughing, holding his stomach as he chuckled.

"That was quite interesting Edward, or do you prefer to be called Fullmetal?" he asked, the twinkle still in his eye.

"I don't care if you call me Ed, Edward, Elric, or Fullmetal old man." Ed said, crossing his arms.

"Fullmetal" Mustang said "This man is the Headmaster of the school you will be teaching at for the next year, so try to show you have manners."

"I have manners, I just chose not to use them sometimes" Ed said smirking while the Colonel sighed.

"I am not going to miss you, am I?" he said.

"I'm hurt Colonel" Ed said feigning pain and clutching his heart.

"You will have to admit there will be a lot less paperwork when the Chief is gone" Havoc said.

"I don't create that much paperwork" Ed said.

"You literally just created a mound of paperwork with the bust you did yesterday" Breda said.

"You what!?" Musntag exclaimed.

"I only beat up a couple punks who were trying to take advantage of this young girl" Ed said, waving the Colonel off.

"As I recall I think they were apart of a rather big drug dealing ring here in Central that the military has been trying to get for over five years." Havoc said.

"How was I supposed to know!" Ed exclaimed.

"Edward. I do believe you have other business right now" Hawkeye said.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself" Dumbledore said, looking at Ed and Al.

"I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said.

"Great" Ed said enthusiastically.

"If I might ask, why does he look so young?" Dumbledore asked Mustang.

"He became a State Alchemist at the age of twelve and has served under me for the past three years." Mustang said.

"You allow people to enter the military at such a young age?" Dumbledore questioned, though his tone was not of accusation but of curiosity.

"There is no age limit for the State Alchemist exam. The difficulty was thought to be enough to keep anyone young away from it, but Fullmetal was a prodigy and a genius and passed the exam with flying colors." Mustang said.

"I see. Well if he was skilled enough to become a State Alchemist, I see no problem letting him teach." Dumbledore said, then turning to Edward and Alphonse.

"Now, the Colonel has informed me of your brother tagging along and I do not have any problem with this." Dumbledore said "And if you are both packed and ready we can leave at once"

"How are we traveling exactly?" Alphonse said then quickly adding a "Umm sir?"

"We will apparate to Hogwarts.

"What is that ?" Alphonse asked.

"I simply can think of a destination and magically teleport us there." Dumbledore said.

"But how does that work?" Ed asked "I mean how does the object take you from one place to another?"

"By magic" Dumbledore said.

Ed groaned as he ran his hand over his face "But it defies all the laws of physics!"

"Fullmetal. You can complain all you want when you get to the school" Mustang said.

"Yes. I do believe we must be going" Dumbledore said "Are you both packed?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ed said lifting his suitcase, that was slightly heavier than usual since he and Al would be gone for a year.

"Only one suitcase? Are you sure you have everything you need?" he asked.

"Let's just get going old man" Ed grumbled and walked towards Dumbledore with Al beside him.

"Now, since you are in fact a muggle..."Dumbledore started to say.

"Woh, woh, woh...wait...what in the world is a muggle?" Edward asked.

"A muggle is a non magical human being." Dumbledore answered "And since your superior officer told me that you are not a wizard I will have to preform some enchantments on you to counteract the anti-muggle charms put around the school."

"Okay..."Edward said slightly suspicious.

Dumbledore took out something that resembled a stick and waved it saying a few weird words. Ed felt a weird feeling on the top of his head, like someone cracked an egg on top of it and he quickly checked to see there was no egg.

"Now simply hold onto my forearm and we will be off." Dumbledore said extending both of his arms which Ed and Al grabbed.

"See ya in a year Chief" Havoc said.

"Try to take care an not loose your temper so much Edward. Alphonse, I'm trusting you to keep your brother in line" Hawkeye said.

Before Ed could retort Dumbledore apparated leaving a slightly shocked Team Mustang, staring at the place the three people were standing only a second ago.

Ed felt like his whole body was being squeezed and stretched all at once, his ports crying out in pain from the feeling. In next second they stood, not i Mustang's office, but in a large grassy field. Edward didn't take in much more than that as he was then hunched over and throwing up the contents of his breakfast as soon as his feet touched the ground again.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried out as his elder brother was heaving with his hands on his knees.

"Don't worry Edward. Most people throw up the first time. I am surprised your brother didn't though" Dumbledore said.

Edward groaned as he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his white gloved hand "Could have warned us old man"

"I am sorry for that. If you still feel ill I can show you to the infirmary." Dumbledore said.

"Are you alright brother?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm fine." Ed said waving his worried brother off.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me" Dumbledore said starting to walk towards the giant castle before the two alchemist. Ed and Al looked up at the massive structure and were in awe as they hadn't seen anything in Amestris that was quite that large. The Northern Wall of Briggs was said to be the largest thing in Amestris and was a sight to see.

Ed shook off the shock and grabbed his discarded luggage and ran after the Headmaster.

"How big is this place?" Ed asked looking around at the massive architecture.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit and said "Well I don't know the exact numbers but I would say rather large"

"Thanks for the observation" Ed said sarcastically.

"Now as you will be teaching here do I need to give you and your brother a translation spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"So you don't speak the same language as us?" Alphonse said.

"I put a translation spell on myself before travelling to retrieve you." Dumbledore said.

"Me and Al studied the language and have a basic understanding of it" Edward said "Mustang gave us a few books and I was able to get a good grasp on English"

"Amazing, he said you only had three days to prepare" Dumbledore said.

"It is somewhat similar to what we speak in Amestris, plus I didn't have anything else to do for those few days so I spent most of them studying" Edward said.

"Well then, if you need a translation spell please ask me or any of your fellow teachers." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Sure, sure" Edward said. They continued walking through the castle, going through a few more corridors and ended up at a giant statue of a gargoyle.

"Acid Pops" Dumbledore said and the statue actually moved!

"How did you do that!" Ed exclaimed.

Dumbledore didn't reply, only a slight smile crossed his face as he then started walking up the stairs.

"Headmaster" an elder woman with a long green robe, black hat, and glasses said as they entered the office.

"Now, Minerva and Severus, I am sure you are both curious as to why I asked you here" Dumbledore said sitting at his desk. Ed and Al stood in front of Dumbledore with the woman and man standing beside him. Ed shifted the weight from his real leg to his automail one as he felt three sets of eyes bore into him and his brother.

"I would like to introduce you both to the new Alchemy teacher from Amestris, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. And his brother, Alphonse Elric" he said with a sweep of his arm.

"Hello" Al said politely and waving.

"I can see the reason behind the name Fullmetal" McGonagall said.

Ed's eyebrow twitched as he set down his luggage and clenched his fists tight.

"I'M EDWARD ELRIC!" he shouted

McGonagall looked a little taken aback at Edward's explosion.

"Wait...this _child_ is teaching at Hogwarts" a greasy-haired man in black robes said.

"Who are you calling a child!" Ed roared "I'm fifteen Goddammit!"

"Fifteen?" the man questioned, raising an eyebrow and his eyes traveling up and down Edward.

"Yes! I turn sixteen in February!" Ed yelled.

"Why did Amestris send a _child_ to teach Dumbledore? Even more so, why did you bring him here?" the man said, ignoring Edward.

"Who the hell are you both anyway!" Ed yelled, getting fed up with people mistaking him for being younger than he actually was.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration." the woman said with a stern tone.

"And I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master" the greasy-haired man said.

"To answer your question Severus" Dumbledore said, gaining back control of the conversation "I brought Edward here to teach Alchemy. His brother joined him because they refused to be separated. And I had no problem with letting both of them stay together"

"But Headmaster...he is not even of age" McGonagall said.

"I am fully capable of teaching Alchemy, if that's what you're worried about" Edward said, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Snape said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Edward said, rolling his eyes "Didn't you here what I said? But if you can't seem to understand those simple words, here" he said pulling the silver State Alchemist pocket watch out and holding it in the palm of his hand.

"So you do have the watch" Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Of course I do, old man. Every State Alchemist is giving this and a name once they pass the examination." Edward said then putting the pocket watch away.

"They allow children to become State Alchemists?" Snape said.

"No, actually there is no age rule. The test is so difficult they thought it would keep anyone young away." Edward said then smirking as he crossed his arms "But they didn't exactly account for an eleven yer old prodigy."

"You were eleven?" McGonagall said, shocked.

"Yes, and I've held my title for almost four years now" Edward said.

"Headmaster, what happened to the man Flamel spoke so highly of?" McGonagall said.

"He was not with the military State Alchemist program. In fact, they have no record of him." Dumbledore said.

Edward narrowed his eyes "Who did you ask for? The Colonel told us he was just busy."

"A man that came highly recommended by a friend who was a skilled Alchemist but recently passed away a few years back. The man Flamel told me was Van Hohenheim"

Ed stiffened at the name and Al gasped.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at their reactions "I take it you both know him?"

"Know him?" Ed said then giving a fake laugh "Please, I wish I had never known the bastard"

"Brother!" Al said.

"What Al? It's true! I know you feel differently but I will be very happy if I never have to lay eyes on that bastard ever again!"

"Brother! I know you don't like him, but-"Al said, as Ed cut him off.

"I don't care Al. That bastard left us! What am I supposed to feel!" he retorted.

"Excuse me, might I ask what in the world is going on?" McGonagall said.

Ed sighed "We know Van Hohenheim."

"That much we gathered" Snape said "But why do you hate him?"

Ed ground his teeth as Al answered "He's our father."

All the wizards gasped as Ed exclaimed "_Biological_ father. And that's all he will ever be to me."

Dumbledore had a small look of confusion on his face "If you are his sons, then why is your last name Elric?" he asked.

"It was our mother's last name. Like I would take that bastard's name after what he did!"

"What he did?" Dumbledore said.

"He left us! Just packed up and left us and our mom! I was five and Al was four and he just left!" Ed yelled.

Dumbledore looked quite shocked at this revelation.

"I was told he was a good, kind hearted man." Dumbledore said.

"Well you heard wrong. He is a no good bastard that abandoned his wife and children!" Ed yelled, breathing heavy after his tirade.

The wizards all had a mix of expressions. McGonagall's looked like one of pity and empathy. Snape's cold expression had lightened a little. But Dumbledore's shown a mixture of understanding and nothing close to pity.

"Our...father...is a touchy subject. Can we please continue with the other conversation?" Al asked politely.

Dumbledore nodded slightly and continued "I believe Mr. Elric is fully capable of teaching here this year."

"Maybe a demonstration of his abilities?" Snape said.

Ed sighed and clapped his hands together, then kneeling down and touching the stone floor. Blue alchemical light sparked around the floor causing Snape and McGonagall to jump back while Dumbledore looked on with wonder.

The light disappeared as a small statue of Dumbledore formed, causing a slight indentation in the stone floor around it.

"How did you do that without a wand?" Snape said.

"It's Alchemy, there is no 'hocus-pocus' nonsense. Its a pure science." Edward said picking up the small statue and tossing it at Snape who caught it and examined it further.

"A science? Do you mean a muggle science?" McGonagall questioned.

Ed sighed "Yes. As I've told him Alchemy is a science that is based on the laws of physics. Ergo, no magic"

Snape looked at Edward, his eyes narrowing "You're a muggle, aren't you?"

"Yes" Edward said, glaring right back at Snape.

McGonagall gasped "Dumbledore!" she exclaimed.

"Now, now Minerva. Edward has been placed under orders to not reveal anything about the wizarding world to those that do know about it in the first place" Dumbeldore said.

"And how do we know he will follow these orders?" Snape countered.

"I will have to or I'll be Court-Martialed." Ed said, crossing his arms "And as much as I would love to not be a dog of the military, I can't quit. Not yet anyways."

"A dog of the military? Is that what they call the State Alchemists?" Snape said.

"That's their nicknames yes. But I prefer mine" Ed said smirking "In Amestris I'm also known as the 'Hero of the People' "

"And how did you come by that?" Snape said.

"Oh it was on sale at a lovely little store in Central" Ed said clasping his hands together in a mocking fashion then turning into an angry expression "What do you think? I went around the country and busted up crime rings, or exposed corrupted officials. I also would go and fix any damage done to people's homes and businesses sometimes."

"As Edward is a State Alchemist and the son of Van Hohenheim, I see him as fully qualified to teach at Hogwarts and wanted you both to help him as the year progresses." Dumbledore said to MvGonagall and Snape.

"Excuse me, umm...Mr. Dumbledore?" Al said "I was wondering about if we could research while we are here?"

"What would you like to research?" Dumbledore said, his tone was filled more with curiosity than suspicion.

"Me and my brother are always researching, trying to further our Alchemy. And once we heard about magic we were interested in looking into its properties and uses." Al said.

"You are both free to use the Hogwarts library at any time." Dumbledore said "Now, seeing as it is getting late you both should probably be off to your rooms."

"Late? We left early this morning" Edward said.

"But the time difference between here and Amestris is more than a few hours, so it is late in the evening if I am not mistaken" Dumbledore said.

"I can take them." McGonagall said walking past the brothers.

"Before I forget, here is your schedule. Classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore said holding out a piece of paper to Ed who took it and stuffed it in his red coat's pocket.

"Alright, alright" he said turning to pick up his suitcase and follow McGonagall out of the office. They moved through the corridors and up about a dozen stairs. The first time a staircase moved it caused Ed to grab on for dear life and Al to almost trip down the stairs.

"Could have warned us the stairs freaking move!" Ed cried out.

"I'm sorry about that" McGonagall said "But don't worry, your room is on this floor."

Ed grumbled somethign about wizards and their god damn magic before continuing to follow McGonagall through the castle. She stopped at a portrait of a smiling young girl playing the piano. The girl looked to be about twelve and had blonde curly hair that was pinned up. She was wearing a simple light blue dress. The shocking thing was, she was actually moving and playing the piano she was sitting at!

"Here we are" she said.

"Um...that's a portrait...and its...MOVING!" Edward said seeing the girl move.

"I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet you" she said standing up and curtsying.

"You can set up a password with her and change it whenever you wish." McGonagall said.

"Um...how about... Three-Ten" Edward said, feeling his silver pocket watch get a little heavier as he mentioned the date his and his brother's lives changed forever.

Elizabeth smiled and the portrait swung open.

"I'll leave you then. Students will be arriving later on in the evening, and all teachers are expected to attend the feast" she said.

"Okay" Ed said stepping into the room and Al following behind him.

There was a simple bed in the corner and a large desk. There was also a window on the left side of the room overlooking the grounds and the lake.

"Oh, there is only one bed since we were not expecting two of you." McGonagall said as she looking into the room. She pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist, creating another bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, thanks" Edward said. He hadn't been worried about it since Al couldn't sleep, but the reminder of it struck a cord within him.

"I will see you tomorrow. Edward, Alphonse, have a nice evening" she said and the portrait swung shut behind her.

Ed slung his suitcase onto the bed closest to him and sat down, pulling out his pocket watch and opening it. The carving _Don't forget 3. Oct. 11 _stared back at him as he sighed.

"Are you okay Al?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean brother?" Alphonse asked.

"I mean with...all this... do you really think magic can hold the key?" Edward asked.

"I believe there is a way. Be it in Alchemy, magic, or something else. I know we will find a way to get our bodies back" Al said.

"Alright." Ed said.

"Since you aren't really tired...can...can you.." Alphonse said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry Al, I'll stay up with you" Edward said smiling at his brother.

Al nodded and he began unpacking the suitcase while Ed stretched his automail arm and leg.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please tell me what you all think and review!<strong>

**I am also looking for a beta so please please please message me if you are interested! :)**

**I am also looking for a beta too! So if you are interested please message me! :)**


	2. Helium

**Please enjoy! :)**

**And thanks to Ugh111, RinTheMagicalGirl, ultraflamer500, WhispersOfWings, Gabyotaku, and both guests for reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2- Helium<strong>

Ed stayed up through the night with his brother, talking, writing in his coded notebook and studying more of the English language. Once the sun began to peak back up though Ed yawned and stretched while grabbing his red coat from the chair.

"Well since it's now a decent time, maybe we should try out the library" Edward said, putting his white gloves over his flesh and automail hands.

"Sure! Dumbledore said the students arrive but classes don't exactly start today" Al said standing up to follow his brother out of the portrait hole.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse. Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked as she stopped playing her piano.

"Like a rock" Ed said "Do you know perhaps where the library is?" The concept of asking a painting for directions was an odd one but Elizabeth seemed nice for a portrait and since Ed and Al didn't really know anyone else nevermind actually finding them in the first place, the painting was one of their only options.

"I can show you, right now" she said standing up from her piano chair and walking out of her painting all together.

"Follow me!" she called from a painting to the right of them.

Ed and Al kept their eyes on the various painting Elizabeth walked through, moving through the corridors and different hallways until they reached the library.

"Here we are" Elizabeth said, the painting she was in now was a pretty one of a large field with wild flowers moving in the wind.

"Thanks" Ed said and Elizabeth curtsied and left the two brothers.

The library was large, but not as large as the one in Central had been before it burned down.

"Okay, lets try to see if we can find any alchemy books and go from there" Ed said, as he and Al walking further into the library. An elder woman walked around one of the bookshelves and saw the two brothers.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her skin was shrivelled and paper-like, and she had a hooked-nose. She was also very thin and irritable-looking.

"I'm Edward Elric" Ed said pointing at himself "And this is my brother Alphonse. I'm the new alchemy teacher"

"You can't possibly be a professor! You look no older than twelve" the woman said.

Ed's eye twitched as he screamed "I'M FIFTEEN DAMMIT! NOT TWELVE!"

"Ahh Edward, I'm glad I found you" a calm voice said as Dumbledore then turned the corner "Elizabeth said you both were in the library. And I see you have already met our librarian, Madame Pince."

"Headmaster, this boy just said he was-"Madame Pince said while Dumbledore held up his hand and stopped her "The new alchemy teacher, yes. I gave him and his younger brother permission to use your library for some of their research."

The woman huffed a bit before turning to Edward and Alphonse "What type of books are you interested in?"

"Alchemy for right now" Ed said "Just show us that section and we will take it from there"

"Very good, then Edward I just wanted to inform you of the welcoming feast we will be having tonight" Dumbledore said "Every teacher attends and I expect you will be there as well. The feast happens at 7:00 pm."

"Sure" Ed said shrugging.

"Very well, I'll leave you two to your research." Dumbledore said turning to leave the library. Madame Pince turned on her heels and started walking past the stacks of books as Ed and Al then followed her. She stopped at one section and glared at the boys "I expect every book to be put back in its place and in perfect condition."

"Alright, alright. We know the drill. We've been in more time in libraries than I care to remember" Ed said walking past Madame Pince to grab a book.

"Thank you" Alphonse said as Madame Pince left to tend whatever business she needed to do, leaving the brothers alone in the stacks.

"I'll start over here and read these if you start with those" Ed said pointing to the separate ends of the shelves.

"Okay brother" Alphonse said grabbing about ten books and sitting down, while opening the first book and beginning to read.

Ed flipped through the pages and scoffed at many of them "What is this?!" he cried out after reading the sixth book on Alchemy, talking about trying to create a Philosopher's stone.

"I thought we were trying to get _away_ from using a stone! But all these books seem to praise it to high heaven!" Ed exclaimed as he tugged on his hair.

"Just be patient brother, I'm sure not all the books are like that" Alphonse said.

"Alright Al, I'm going to look over my own notes for a second though" Ed said pulling out his 'travel log'.

Right as he did Madame Pince returned and yelled with a mix of horror and anger "What did you two do!"

Ed and Al looked up at the enraged librarian and back to the scattered books surrounding them.

Ed sighed "We're going to put them all back" he said rolling his eyes.

"Not correctly!" she yelled.

"Uh yeah we will." Ed countered, crossing his arms "I remember where all these books go so its not a big deal if they are scattered right now"

Madame Pince had a look of rage in her eyes and she huffed and walked away while Ed just turned back to his own notes.

"Maybe we should try and look into some more of the magic side of this alchemy" Al suggested.

"Maybe..." Ed said tapping his chin "But let's not give up on this section just yet. We still may be able to find something, even if it's only a hint or a clue it's still going to get us one step closer"

"Okay" Al said enthusiastically, before grabbing the eighth book in his stack while Ed shut his notes and picked up another book. Once he finished he sighed and rubbed his eyes, while his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Oh...I guess I forgot to eat this morning" Ed said, looking down at his stomach and then pulling out his silver pocket watch and seeing it was 7:00 pm.

"And lunch..." he said.

"Brother! Isn't there a feast tonight that you need to attend" Al said.

"Oh crap your right" Ed said popping up and quickly leaping over the stacks of books that surrounded them.

"Are you coming?" Ed asked, turning around to look at his brother.

"No, I'll be fine. And this way I can do some more research and put back all these books." Al said.

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the room" Ed said extending his fist to which his brother met with a fist bump.

Ed then took off, running out of the library and into the halls before realizing he had no earthly idea on how to get to the feast. He sighed as his shoulders slumped and he looked to some of the paintings. If Elizabeth was this helpful then maybe most of the other paintings were as well.

Ed saw a portrait of a old man with a weird looking hat and a long beard "Um...hello?" he said.

"Who are you?" the man replied.

"I'm Edward Elric. I'm an Alchemy professor here. Could you tell me how to get to the feast?" Ed asked.

"A professor? You are too young to be a professor boy" the man said.

"I'm fifteen old man." Ed gritted through his teeth "Now tell me how to get to the Great Hall!"

The man sighed "If you are a professor shouldn't you know how to get to the Great Hall?" he retorted.

"Well since I have only been here for about twenty-four hours...no" Ed said crossing his arms.

"It's down this hall, take a left and once you get to the staircases go down about three flights and take a right. The Great Hall are going to be the large doors are the left" a woman in the next portrait over said.

"Thank you" Ed said, then tearing off down the hall. He reached the stairs and was running down them as fast as he could taking about two or three at a time. Edward was standing in front of the large doors a few moments later.

"Freaking wizards and their large doors. Who do they expect? Giants!?" Ed grumbled as he took a deep breath in and started to push opened the doors.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was going through his usual speech at the beginning of the year "And we have two new teachers this year" he said "And a new subject for study as well"<p>

Many of the students perked up at this, curious at which new subject would be taught at Hogwarts this year.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Harry said.

"Do you think the woman in pink teaches it?" Ron said.

"Wait... Ron..she was at my hearing. She's with the Ministry!" Harry exclaimed his eyes going wide.

"The new subject is Alchemy. This will be open to students above the fifth year, as it is a difficult area of study." Dumbledore said "I expect you all to give him the utmost respect and welcome him to Hogwarts this year."

"Well that leaves her as being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Ron said.

"I also expect you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said gesturing to the woman in pink.

"But wait...there is no one else who is new at the table" Harry said "So who is the Alchemy teacher?"

Right as Harry said that the doors opened and a boy walked through. He was small, and wearing a long red coat with black pants and a shirt underneath. He had a medium length golden braid and his eyes were golden as well. He didn't look any older than about thirteen or so.

"Ahh and here he is. Please welcome Edward Elric." Dumbledore said as he extended his hand.

The hall erupted into chatter as the young professor walked up to the front table.

"He doesn't look any older than us!" some unknown student shouted.

Edward, who had one foot on the steps stopped and turned around yelling at the top of his lungs "I'M FIFTEEN DAMMIT! WHY DO ALL YOU WIZARDS THINK I'M SO YOUNG!"

McGongall stood up from her chair "Language Mr. Elric!" she scolded.

Edward who still looked mad mad his way up the stairs and looked at Dumbledore.

"Sorry I'm late old man, this castle is too damn big" Edward said causing many of the younger students to gasp. No one talked to Dumbledore that way, so what was this new professor thinking?

Dumbledore only laughed "It's quite alright. I'm sorry for not thinking about that before hand."

Before Edward could reply a small "Hem, hem" was heard as everyone turned to look at Umbridge.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" Professor Umbridge simpered, But, I must question why a child of fifteen is teaching at this school."

Edward looked ready to explode but Dumbledore spoke before he could "I can address any concerns you have at a later time, but this is not the time nor the place I would think." he said looking out upon the curious students.

"Very well" Umbridge said standing up and walking towards Dumbledore and Edward "I must say that it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts" She smiled "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes and walking to the only available seat and sitting down.

"I am sure we are going to become the best of friends" she said clasping her hands together while the students just looked on, trying to hid their laughter.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and account ability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." she said then finishing with a small giggle and then sitting down.

Dumbledore then regained his composure and turned back to the students "Thank you very much Professor Umbridge... Now as I was saying the Quidditch tryouts will be held.." he continued.

"Well that was enlightening" Hermione whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said causing Hermione to sigh.

"Didn't you hear what she said?!" Hermione said.

"It sounded like a load of dragon dung to me" Ron said.

"Well it definitely said a lot...and it isn't good" Hermione said "The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts."

"Do you think the new Alchemy professor is with her too?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe...I don't know. Harry, do you recognize him from the hearing?" Hermione asked.

"No.. I haven't seen him ever before." Harry replied.

Dumbledore soon finished his speech and the feast began, the food appearing in front of the students and teachers instantaneously. AS the students began filling their plates and talking a loud shout came from the teachers table.

"HOLY TRUTH!" the new alchemy professor yelled as he looked shocked at the food in front of him.

"A strange one, that alchemy professor" Fred commented.

"Did you see the way he reacted when someone called him young?" George said.

"He definitely is peculiar" Hermione said.

"The way he spoke was weird too" Ron said "It sounded like an accent"

"He did sound like English was not his first language" Hermione said.

"So he is a foreign teacher?" Harry said.

"Well I'm just excited to take Alchemy this year, I mean we'll learn how to make gold!" Ron said, filling his plate up more and more.

Hermione nodded as she then moved to start eating as well.

* * *

><p>Edward stared at the food in front of him. Nothing was wrong with it, except the fact it appeared out of no where!<p>

"HOLY TRUTH!" he yelled, but was then shushed by McGonagall.

Ed groaned as the teacher beside him, a very, very, very large man with a long coat with lots of pockets and a large beard as well said " 'R yer okay?"

"I'm...fine" Ed said, slowly getting over the shock.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper 'o der keys, groundskeeper, and 'fessor of Care 'o Magical Creatures" he said with a smile.

"Edward Elric" Ed said extending his right hand and shaking the large man's hand.

"So, were ye from?" Hagrid asked as he filled up his plate.

"Umm Amestris" Edward said.

"Never heard of it" Hagrid said "Where is it?"

"Pretty far" Edward said feeling a slight twinge of homesickness.

"Well, welcome ter Hogwarts" Hagrid said with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks." Ed said as he started to dig into his dinner. Once he started eating he realized just about how hungry he really was. He finished his third helping of roast beef before Hagrid spoke up again.

"Really hungry aren't ye?" he said.

"Haven't eaten all day" Ed said taking another helping of a Shepard's pie and scarfing it down.

"Yer gonna give yerself a stomach-ache" he commented.

"I usually eat a lot." Ed said.

"Dear, you are going to be sick if you keep eating" a woman in what looked like a nurse's robe said.

"I'll be fine" Ed said waving her off, lifting the goblet in front of him to his lips before pausing.

"What is this?" he asked, looking down that the drink.

"Pumpkin juice" the woman said.

"Does it have milk?" Edward asked and the woman shook her head.

"Good." Ed said then taking a sip of the pumpkin juice and shrugging.

"Why did you ask if it has milk?" the woman asked.

"I hate milk" Ed grumbled.

"Well I should at least introduce myself. I'm Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse" she said.

"Edward Elric" Ed said introducing himself.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts. If you need any medical assistance please call upon me" she said with a small smile.

Ed nodded and turned back to his food, as the dinner then disappeared and dessert magically replaced it.

"Damn wizards, do they have to do everything with magic" Ed muttered underneath his breath before starting to eat his dessert, trying to avoid any cream or any milk product.

Once everyone in the Hall seemed to be full Dumbledore stood up and dismissed the students who began filling out of the Hall. Dumbledore walked over to Ed and said "Please follow me to my office."

"Sure thing old man. But I need to get my hands on a map or something. This place is too damn big" Ed said standing up.

Dumbledore only chuckled as he walked out of the Hall and to his office with Edward and Umbridge walking behind him. Once they were in his office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and spoke "Now, Professor Umbridge, you had something you wanted to discuss?"

"I am curious why you did not inform the Ministry of Magic a child was to be teaching here" she said.

"I'm right here lady." Ed said, crossing his arms "And I'm not a child."

"He is underage" she said.

"Mr. Elric and his brother are both here for the year and here they will stay." Dumbledore said.

"Brother?" Umrbridge said.

"Yeah, my younger brother Alphonse is here too" Ed said.

"Then why was he not at the feast?" Umbridge asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, he wanted to research some more" Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Research? What kind of research?" Umbridge asked.

"Me and my brother try to further our alchemy whenever we can. We are mainly researchers." Edward said.

"And how did you get a job here at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I wasn't exactly asked" Ed said "I'm not here because I want to be."

The woman furrowed her brows before speaking "If you don't wish to teach then why are you here?"

"I'm kind of under orders right now." Ed said.

"Orders? From who?" Umbridge asked.

"My superior officer." Ed said.

"Your in the military?" she said with wide eyes.

"Major Edward Elric at your service" Ed said saluting.

"Ma-Major" Umbridge stuttered.

"All State Alchemists have a rank equivalent to that of a major" Edward said.

"Dumbledore! The Minister will not be pleased that you have a child soldier teaching here at Hogwarts!" she said, turning to the Headmaster.

"Edward is full qualified as a teacher. And technically he is not a soldier, he is a State Alchemist." Dumbledore said.

"He is still in the military, too young, and has not been properly checked by the Ministry." she said "Where is the acclaimed alchemist Flamel spoke of? Van Hohenheim?"

Ed ground his teeth as he clenched his fists, and Umbridge took notice of his reaction.

"I take it you know this alchemist?" she said.

"He's my biological father" Ed gritted through his teeth.

"Father?" Umbridge said looking a little shocked.

"As you can see, Edward is the son of the alchemist Van Hohenheim, who was unavailable when I traveled to Amestris to retrieve him. Edward here was volunteered as he is a prodigy and the youngest State Alchemist in history" Dumbledore said.

"Prodigy?" Umbridge said, looking unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'm a freaking prodigy. Not every eleven year old can pass the State Alchemist exam. Men and women who have been studying their whole lives still have trouble with it. I passed and was given the title Fullmetal Alchemist" Edward said.

"Why Fullmetal?" she asked.

"Alchemist can specialize in a field of study" Ed explained "Like water, fire, or iron. I specialize in transmutations with metal and the earth."

Umbridge still looked like someone had spit in her coffee.

"I cannot allow a child to teach here at Hogwarts" she said.

"Well you can't, but I can. Seeing as I am the Headmaster, I am in charge of appointing all the teachers here." Dumbledore said.

"We will see about that" Umbridge said turning to leave the office.

"Well seeing as that's done, I'll be going now" Edward said "And if you could give me a map or something, this castle is way to damn big."

Dumbledore only laughed a bit before pulling out a sheet of parchment and saying some weird words, causing a map to appear on the previously blank sheet of paper.

"Thanks" Ed said grabbing the map "And do you have a phone or something here?"

"A phone?" Dumbledore said, sounding a little confused.

"You know, a phone? That you call people with?" Ed said.

"Ahh yes, the muggle invention. No, Hogwarts does not have any elek-troniks here" Dumbledore said "They actually don't even work"

Ed groaned and palmed his own forehead muttering about wizards and their damn magic.

"Well I need a way to contact my superior officer" Ed said.

"You can use an owl to send letters" Dumbledore said "We have a few you can borrow from the school unless you wish to buy your own?"

"I'll just use whatever you have." Ed said.

"Very well, once you have your letter simply go to the Owlery, give the letter to any of the school's owls and tell them where you need it delivered and to whom." Dumbledore said.

"So they can deliver to Amestris?" Ed asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore said.

"Okay, thanks old man" Ed said turning to walk out of the office. He looked over the map and saw the path he would need to take to get back to his room. Walking through the corridors he reached his room quickly and said the password to Elizabeth, and she opened.

Ed stepped inside and saw Al reading on one of the beds.

"Brother!" he said, looking up to see his older brother enter the room.

"Hey Al, find anything?" Ed asked.

"Not yet, but I think I am close" Al said "How was the feast?"

"It was good" Ed said shrugging "One of the teachers isn't so happy about me teaching here but I really don't care"

"Try not to make any of the other teacher mad at you brother, I think the Colonel wanted you to come here so you could make some new friends." Al said.

Ed rolled his eyes, taking off his red coat and white gloves "Whatever, classes are tomorrow so I'll be gone for parts of the day. Do you want to join me for some of my classes?"

"I think it would be nice to see you teach brother. I'll just be in the back reading though" Al said, gesturing to the pile of books he brought from the library.

"Fine by me." Ed said, slipping out of his clothes and into a white shirt and leaving his boxers on. His automail leg and arm fully exposed as he stretched.

"How do you think tomorrow will go?" his brother asked.

"With teaching?" Ed said "I can't say those kids will have it easy, they're too soft. They've had magic doing everything for them their whole lives. I mean they just made the food appear with a flick of their wrists!"

"It does sound convenient" Al commented.

"These brats wouldn't last one minute with Teacher." Ed said.

"Not many people can...handle...Teacher" Al said.

"True, but these kids are in for a rude awakening tomorrow" Ed said laying on his bed.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Ed asked his brother.

"I'll be fine. I have a few books and Elizabeth is outside. She was really nice, she came to the library to help me find the way back" Al said.

"That's nice...well I guess for a painting...man this school is weird" Ed said.

"It is very different from Amestris" Al said.

"And they don't even have phones here!" Ed said.

"Then how are we going to contact everyone?" Al said.

"They use owls, if you can believe it" Ed said "The old man said I could use one whenever I needed to. So I'll send the Colonel a letter tomorrow" he said then laughing "Man I wish I could see his face when the owl does get there! Priceless!"

Al nodded and continued to read his book.

"Goodnight Al. Wake me if you really want company" Edward said, turning to his side to face his brother.

"Okay, goodnight brother" Al said.

"Night" Ed said with a yawn and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review your thoughts! <strong>

**And I am still in search of a beta reader so please PM or leave a review if you are interested! :)**


	3. Lithium

**Thank you to crystalessences, DanteSpardafinatic42 , Legendarily Quiet, WhispersOfWings, Gabyotaku, ultraflamer500, TexasBean, Krazyfanfiction1, shadow of eyes, Vivianne95, PurpleWithLace, Fma fan, Kitten at BB, Hallowed Dawn and the two guests for reviewing!**

**And also a super big shoutout to my beta Hallowed Dawn! Thanks so much!**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3- Lithium<span>**

Edward

"Brother? You have to get up."

Those were the words that pulled Ed out of his slumber. He groaned, rolling to the side and rubbing his eyes with his left hand. He leaned over to grab the silver pocket watch and flipped it open.

"Crap, breakfast is in ten minutes!" Ed said, leaping out of bed and pulling on his black tank top, jacket, and pants.

"Here are your gloves brother," Al said, handing his brother the white gloves as Ed slipped on his red coat.

"Thanks Al."

"And here is your class schedule, and the room number, and your map," Al said, handing the stack of papers to his brother who was now slipping on his gloves and boots.

"Do you want to come to breakfast?"

"No, I think I'll just read and meet you in your classroom for your first lesson."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Ed said as he braided his golden hair back and turned to his brother. The two brothers bumped fists and Ed rushed out the door.

"In a rush today, Edward?" Elizabeth asked as her portrait opened and Ed hurried out.

"'Bout to be late." Ed replied hurriedly.

"I can show you a shortcut to the Great Hall!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" Ed said. "That would be awesome!"

"Follow me, and try to keep up," she said, standing up from her piano and running through the adjacent paintings. Ed followed the blonde girl as she ran through the paintings and ducked and dodged the other inhabitants. They reached the Great Hall in only a few moments and Ed was slightly panting from running so fast through the corridors of the giant castle.

"Here you are!" Elizabeth said, a touch of pride in her voice.

"You are the best," Ed said as she curtsied and started to walk back to her painting.

Ed pushed open the doors and walked through them.

Many of the students were already sitting down and eating as Ed strolled up to the teacher's table and sat down next to Hagrid.

"Ready fer yer first day Edward?" Hagrid asked as Ed started filling up his plate.

Ed only replied with a shrug as he started cutting up his sausages and popping them in his mouth.

"Well, good luck," Hagrid said with a cheery smile.

Ed nodded and replied with a "Thanks, Hagrid."

"No problem. I know how it feels to be new teacher," Hagrid said, eating some of his breakfast.

"Any words of advice?" Ed asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Just go with yer gut and try to do yer best," Hagrid said.

"Thanks," Ed said.

"So I heard from Dumbledore ye got yerself a younger brother here with ye," Hagrid said.

Ed smiled softly at the mentioning of his younger brother. "Yeah, Alphonse is here with me."

"Haven't seem him, is he shy?" Hagrid asked. "'Cause he wasn't at the feast and he ain't here now."

"Um... yeah! Yeah, he is a little shy." Ed said, trying to cover up the real reason his brother didn't join him. They would have to figure out a way to keep their secret and not arouse any suspicion with these wizards.

"Well I can't wait te meet him!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, breakfast is almost over," Madame Pomfrey said. "And if I am not mistaken, you both have classes soon."

Ed flipped open his silver State Alchemist pocket watch and pulled out the class schedule Dumbledore had given him, then cursed under his breath.

"Crap, you're right. I got to go," Ed said, pulling out the map of the castle.

"I have to go as well. Your classroom is on the way to the Hospital Wing so I can escort you there," Madame Pomfrey said.

"See ye later Edward, and I can't wait to meet that brother o' yers." Hagrid said, standing up and waving goodbye as he left.

"We should leave as well," Madame Pomfrey said, and Ed nodded. Both of them stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far, Edward?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"It seems… alright," Ed said, unsure how to answer.

"Well, I know most of us want to make you and your brother feel at home," she replied.

"Most?"

"I believe you have already met one of the faculty members who would wish that you had stayed in your own country."

"Umbridge. Yeah, we had a real nice talk last night" Ed grumbled.

"Dumbledore will do his best to try and… control her."

"Yeah, but from what I gathered his hands are tied in a lot of places. The best option for him is to just smile while working behind the scenes to make sure she doesn't do anything too bad."

"You are rather intuitive, Edward," she commented.

"Well, being in the military for three years makes you pick up a lot of things." Ed replied.

"So it is true, you are a part of the military."

"Yes, but not probably the way you are thinking," Ed said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm a State Alchemist, and that is a branch of the military. But my main objective is to research and further my alchemy. Some State Alchemists are on the career path of the military, but some just need the funding for their research."

"So, you are not a soldier?"

"Not really. I usually will go around the country to research. But I do sometime have to do military work, usually that means I investigate and uncover corruption," Ed said while pulling out his silver pocket watch.

"That's a lovely watch," Madame Pomfrey commented.

"It's the watch they give every State Alchemist, that and a title usually geared to the specification of that Alchemist."

"So what is your title?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Why the title Fullmetal? Is it because you work with metal?"

"Yes, that and the earth."

"Do alchemist chose their specialization?"

"Yes. There are many fields of alchemy that one person could choose to study."

"That sounds fascinating," Madame Pomfrey said as she stopped right in front of a classroom. "Well, here we are."

"Thanks for walking me here," Ed said.

"It was no trouble. And good luck on your first day," she said before turning to walk away.

Ed sighed as he pushed open the classroom door to see Al sitting against a wall, beside a large desk. There were rows of desks for the students, all facing the main teacher's desk that was next to a chalkboard. There was also a small table on the other wall that was stacked with textbooks.

"Brother!" Al said, once he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey Al," Ed said, walking towards his brother.

"How was breakfast?"

"Okay," Ed said, shrugging "Find anything?"

"I think I'm close. This book talks a lot about the Philosopher's Stone, but it has some information that we can use as a starting point," Al said, pointing to a certain passage as Ed looked over his shoulder.

"The Philosopher's Stone is the main goal of pursuing alchemy. The promise of a never ending supply of gold is enticing, and the ability to live forever is a wish that many want to see realized. The ability of the Elixir of Life is rooted in medical study..." Ed read out loud.

"See! Medical! Maybe this can lead us to some more medical alchemy, and then maybe we can find something to help us get our original bodies back!" Al said enthusiastically.

"Okay, we should try and look into this," Ed replied.

"Great!" Al said with his usual cheery tone.

The door opened and students began filing into the classroom. They looked to be about fifteen. Some had red and gold ties and some others had green and silver ties. Once everyone had taken a seat, Ed sighed as he walked over to the chalkboard and wrote on it:

EDWARD ELRIC

ALCHEMY YEAR 5

"I'm Edward Elric, I'll be your teacher for this class," he said, turning to face the students. A girl with frizzy brown hair who was wearing a red and gold tie raised her hand, and Edward nodded.

"Professor, are those our textbooks?" she asked, pointing to the stack of textbooks.

"I guess, everyone go and grab one," Ed stated, shrugging.

Everyone looked a little shocked or confused, Ed really couldn't tell. But they all slowly got up and grabbed their textbooks. Once everyone got one Ed grabbed one of the textbooks himself and looked over the cover: Alchemy for Beginners by Nicholas Flamel.

"Huh, so he wrote a textbook too?" Ed muttered to himself.

"Sir?" another student asked. This one had red hair and was sitting beside a student with messy raven colored hair and glasses.

"Yes?" Ed said.

"Um… who is that?" he asked, pointing at Al.

"Hello," Al said, looking up from his book "I'm Alphonse."

"Why are you wearing that strange armor?" another student asked.

"Ohh, it's a hobby of his..." Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck before clearing his throat. "He's my younger brother if any of you are wondering."

"Younger?" one of the other students said.

"But he's so much bigger than you," another said.

Ed clenched his hands into tight fists before he exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE JUST TO SEE!" he roared.

"We never said that," the the first student said, looking rather confused at his professor's outburst.

Ed's eyebrow twitched, and he looked ready to leap across the classroom and punch someone right in the face before Alphonse stood up and held his older brother back.

"It's okay, brother. They didn't say anything about your height," he said.

Ed grumbled a bit before walking to stand behind his desk. "Alright, now Alchemy is the the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter," he said, putting his hands on the desk. "Now, how many of you heard that alchemy was used to obtain immortality or create gold?" he asked, and many of the students raised their hands.

"Well, I can tell you what's wrong with that idea," Ed said as one red haired student raised his hand.

"Yes Mr..." Ed said.

"Ron Weasley," he said. "So are you saying we won't be making gold?"

"Look, there are three main rules State Alchemists live by. One, do not make gold," Ed stated, and he saw the disappointment cross the faces of many students.

"Looks like this class can't help your family Weasley," a boy with slick blond hair said, eliciting a few snickers from the green and silver side of the room and an enraged look on Ron's face.

"Don't look so high and mighty. I could see the disappointment on your face as well," Ed said, glaring at the blond boy.

"The reason for this is it would completely ruin the economy if the market was flooded with gold," Ed said. "The second rule, that won't necessarily apply to you, although it does for me, is obey authority. For you all, that will mean me. For myself, it means the military."

"Wait! Are you saying you're in the military!" one of the students exclaimed.

"Yes, now," Ed continued, before he was interrupted again.

"But wait, you said you were fifteen… Then how can you be in the military?" the girl with frizzy brown hair said.

"I am in the military, but I am a State Alchemist, Ms..." Ed said.

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she said.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I took the State Alchemist exam and passed," Ed stated. "That's how I got the title Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Where are you from, then?" Ron asked.

"Amestris," Ed answered.

"Where is that?" a girl on the green and silver side asked.

"Far, far away," Ed spoke, rolling his eyes "Now, as I was saying..."

"But why did you come here?" the same girl asked.

"That is my business," Ed dictated.

"You're our age, you said so at the feast," another girl on the silver and green side said. "What makes you qualified to be our teacher?"

"I am a fully certified State Alchemist," Ed said, crossing his arms. "And known as a prodigy in my own country."

"You're a prodigy?" Hermione questioned, then quickly backtracked. "I-I mean, it's not that you don't look like one or-I mean-"

Ed put his hand up to stop her. "It's alright. I understand what you are saying. But to answer your sort-of-question, it's because I was able to pass the exam when I was twelve."

"You were twelve?!" many of the students exclaimed.

"Yes, that's why they call me a prodigy. I was the youngest to ever pass it," Ed said.

"The exam must be joke if he could pass it," Malfoy whispered to a dense looking boy beside him.

Ed glared at the boy and said "Well, seeing how many and women there are who have studied their whole lives almost and still can't pass the exam, demonstrates its legitimacy."

Malfoy looked rather shocked that Ed had heard him and glared at the alchemist. This didn't bother Ed, who had received way more intimidating glares from Teacher and Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Now, continuing what I was saying. The last rule… is a taboo among alchemists, it is a transmutation that is absolutely forbidden," Ed said, turning serious.

"And what might that be?" one of the braver students asked.

Edward sighed as he took a deep breath "It is called….human transmutation."

"What exactly it that professor?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I'm not going to explain it to you all since you will never perform it," Ed snapped.

"Brother...it's alright." Al spoke calmly. The effect on Edward was evident. His tense shoulder went slack and his expression became a calmer one.

"Those are the three rules, but you all it will be a little different, but I will get to that. Now alchemy, at its base, is a science."

"A science?" a girl said, looking extremely confused.

"Physics, chemistry, and biology are all important in the study of Alchemy, but chemistry is probably the most important," Ed said.

"Excuse me… are you trying to say this is a muggle science class?" the student with slick blond hair said.

"Alchemy is not based on doing any hocus-pocus, so put those sticks away now," Ed said, walking back to the board and flipping it over to the other side, then turning around to face the students.

"We are going to have our first test right now," he said, resulting in an uproar from the students.

"Professor! You haven't taught us anything yet!" a few called out.

"This isn't some multiple choice test or some freaking essay so calm yourselves," Ed said, rolling his eyes. "You can't study to pass this test, either you know the answer or you don't."

"Sir, I have to object to this. First you tell us that we aren't doing magic, then that we are supposed to be learning muggle science, and now you are giving us a test?" the boy with slick blond hair said. "My father will not be pleased about this."

"Well, good for you, but I really don't care about that," Ed said, turning back to the board.

"I don't think you understand," Malfoy continued. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And my father is Lucius Malfoy," he said, sounding rather smug.

"Again, I reiterate, I. Don't. Care." Ed said, accentuating each word. He picked up the chalk in his left hand and began to write in big letters:

ONE IS ALL, ALL IS ONE

He turned back to his students and said, "This is your test. You all have one month to answer this riddle."

"And if we don't?" one student asked.

"Then you can't perform any transmutations in my class. But seeing as you all know nothing of alchemy, I'll be nice. You can try as many times as you want to answer this riddle before or after the deadline, and once you do you can join the other students that have answered the riddle as well. Only then can you actually start to perform alchemy."

"So when the deadline comes…" Ron asked.

"We will start at least the basic elements of transmutation." Ed stated.

"So what happens if we can't solve it?" the student with raven hair beside Ron said.

"Then you can't perform alchemy," Ed said with a shrug.

"What does this have to do with alchemy?" Malfoy said.

Ed only smirked. "If you have to ask that, then you have no chance of answering that riddle correctly."

"So if we figure out the riddle..." Hermione said.

"Then simply come up to me and I can tell you if you are wrong or right," Ed said.

"Can't you give us any hints?" one student asked.

"Sorry, I didn't get any hints so neither will any of you. And besides, you guys are getting off easy, me and my brother had it much worse," Ed stated.

"What do you mean, 'worse'?" the student with black hair and glasses asked.

"Well, we were stranded on a deserted island for a month and told to survive and answer the riddle," Ed said. "Isn't that right Al? he asked, looking back at his brother, who was reading quietly.

"We only had a small knife and the clothes on our backs," Al added, looking up from his book.

"You were abandoned on a deserted island!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, so be thankful," Ed said. "Teacher had to do the same, but in the freezing Briggs Mountain range."

"That's awful! Who would just leave two boys out on an island for a month!?" another girl exclaimed.

"Let's just get one thing clear," Ed said, glaring at his class which remained silent. "I chose to study under Teacher, she was an amazing person and my ability in alchemy would be limited if I hadn't figured out that riddle. So, you all are going to do the same. Isn't that right Al?"

"If it wasn't for her… we couldn't have learned even half of the stuff we know now," Al commented, looking up from his book.

"Look," Ed said, sighing. "If you don't answer the riddle, then you don't get permission to transmute anything. You can still probably pass this class, but it won't be as high as the kids who figured it all out. Does that make it better?"

A few of the kids nodded and some shrugged.

"Good, now class dismissed. Your only assignment for right now is to think about that riddle. You can't help each other. You have to figure it out on your own," Ed said.

The students gathered their things and slowly made their way out of the classroom, all talking while Ed sat in his desk and cracked his knuckles.

"That was interesting..." Al commented, setting the book he had been reading aside.

"Would have been better if I could have done what Teacher did to us."

"I think leaving these kids on a deserted island would be a little extreme..."

"They're older than we were."

"I know some of them will figure it out."

"But they practically live off the idea that equivalent exchange isn't needed!" Ed groaned while gripping the side of his head.

"Well, perhaps you should touch on that in the next lesson," Al said.

"Okay...so while I was trying to herd cats, what did you find?" Ed asked, turning around and smiling at his brother.

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

"That was interesting," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Ron walked to their next class.

"That's an understatement," Ron said.

"Professor Elric is a bit… peculiar" Hermione commented.

"Peculiar? He's raving mad, that's what he is," Ron said.

"He isn't mad," Harry said. "A bit extreme, but he doesn't seem crazy."

"That mess with the riddle doesn't hit you as odd? Or the fact he is our age but has been in the military for years? Or that his brother is in that strange suit of armor?" Ron said.

"It does seem a bit odd" Hermione said, tapping her chin.

"But he is from another country, maybe that is just how people from Amestris are?" Harry said.

"Then the whole country has got to be stark raving mad," Ron said. "I mean, who lets a twelve year old fight?"

"Harry battled the basilisk when he was twelve, Ronald," Hermione said.

"But he-I mean- it was because Ginny was in danger and the Chamber was opened!" Ron said.

"I don't think we should use any of my past experiences to justify anything..." Harry said, looking down.

"I'm sorry Harry. I-I didn't mean-" Ron said, seeing Harry's downtrodden expression.

"Whatever, it's alright," Harry said, then looked at Hermione. "But have you figured out that riddle?"

"No… I am sure I can find something in the library, though. We may have a month, but I'll feel better once I figure it out," Hermione said.

"Well, since that's settled..."Ron said before Hermione interrupted him.

"You aren't even going to try, are you!" she cried out.

"You're gonna tell us when you figure it out anyway..." Ron said.

"No I won't! You two will have to figure it out yourselves. You heard Professor Elric!" Hermione said.

"Fine! I'll try and figure the bloody thing out," Ron said, putting his hands up.

"Good," Hermione said with a nod. "Now hurry up, we have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts next," Hermione said.

"Great..." Ron said, sounding anything but enthusiastic as they walked down the halls to the DADA room.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think?<strong>

**Please review your thoughts! :)**


	4. Beryllium

**Thank you to ****SerenaTheHedgehog****, ****RinTheMagicalGirl****, ****DanteSpardafinatic42****, ****Krazyfanfiction1****, ****Kitten at BB****, ****TexasBean****, ****Legendarily Quiet****, ****TheSilverboar****, ****Draegwyn****, ****Sol's Darknes****s, SilverWordsmith47, Analanat, and the Guest for reviewing!**

**And a humongous thank you to my beta Hallowed Dawn! **

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4- Beryllium<strong>

Edward

Edward was writing in his notebook when a large growl was emitted from his stomach.

"Hungry, Brother?" Al asked.

"I'm fine," Ed grumbled, turning back to his Alchemy notes.

"You really should eat."

"I'm fine. Besides, I have a class in less than five minutes."

"But-" Al tried to argue, before he was cut off by students entering the classroom.

These students were older than the previous class by about two years or so.

"Everyone grab the books off the table and we can get started," Ed said, standing up and pushing his chair back.

As everyone grabbed their books and took their seats Ed noted that there was a mix between the red and gold students and blue and silver this time.

"I am Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. You can call me or Professor, whatever floats your boat." Ed said, shrugging his shoulders. "And before any of you start asking questions, the person in the suit of armor is my brother, Alphonse."

"Hello," Al said in a cheery voice, waving to the students.

"This is Year Seven Alchemy if I am correct, so many of you will not be able to master the material I am going to try and teach you." Ed continued until one of the blue and silver student's hands shot up and Ed nodded in her direction.

"Is it true that you are going to give us a test today?" she asked.

"Yes, now as I was saying-"

The room then exploded into an uproar. The blue and silver students were the most distressed ones while many of the red and gold students just groaned.

"Calm down!" Ed shouted, putting his hands up. "If you would listen to me, you would know that this test is something you couldn't have studied for. But is essential for understanding and performing Alchemy."

"And what might that be?" the same student who asked the first question said.

"This," Ed said as he flipped the board to show the riddle 'One is All, All is One'.

"Figure this riddle out within the month and you can start performing transmutations with me."

"But what happens if we can't figure it out?" one of the red and gold students asked.

"Then this will pretty much become a study hall while the ones who figured out the riddle will be performing Alchemy," Ed stated, crossing his arms.

"What is the point of all this, Professor?" another student asked.

"It is the root of all Alchemy. I had to go through the same thing. I was taught this way and therefore so will you all," Ed said.

"How did you learn?" a red and gold student asked. He had red hair and was sitting next to a boy that looked exactly like him.

"Me and my brother," Ed said, gesturing to Al, "were stranded on an island for a month with a knife and told to figure out this riddle."

"How old were you?" the other red head asked.

"I was ten and Al was nine," Ed answered.

Many of the students looked absolutely shocked.

"So how did you end up joining the military?" the first red head asked.

"I joined because it was something I felt I had to do Mr..." Ed answered, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"Weasley. I'm Fred and he is George," the boy said, gesturing to his twin.

"Why did you feel you had to?" George then asked.

"That is a personal question, Mr. Weasley." Ed snapped. "And one I do not have to answer."

Both twins looked a little shocked, along with most of the class.

"Now, as I was saying. The definition of Alchemy is the art of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. Not to obtain immortality or create gold as I realize many of you were taught to think. The rules I have are simple. You can never attempt to create gold, as that would destroy the economy if you were successful," Ed said, before adding "Which I highly doubt."

"You must listen to me, and none of you can perform any alchemy without my permission or without my presence. And the last rule is a taboo that none of you will even think of trying to attempt."

"What might that be, Professor?" Fred asked.

"Human Transmutation," Ed answered gravely.

"What is-" one of the other students tried to ask before Ed cut him off.

"That is none of your concern, since I will never teach you enough to even begin to conceive the possibility of your attempt," Ed snapped. He then calmed himself by taking a deep breath.

"That's all for today. Once any of you think you've solved the riddle, come to me and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong," Ed said.

Many of the students then packed up and left while Ed returned to his desk and continued writing his notes.

"Professor?" Ed heard as he looked up to see the twins standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Ed said.

"We think we've figured out the riddle," Fred said.

"Oh really?" Ed said, leaning back in his chair. "Well then, go on. What do you think 'One is All, and All is One' means?"

"Well, it's simple, really," George said.

"It's like the saying All for One and One for All," Fred said.

Ed only smirked. They may be a little close but he had a feeling these twins wouldn't get the riddle, at least not today.

"Everyone needs to work towards a common goal," George said.

"So we theorize that the riddle you gave us means about the same thing, only in alchemical terms," Fred continued.

"Everything needs to work together to get a correct finished product," George finished.

"Good guess, but you both are wrong," Ed said.

Both boys frowned before shrugging it off.

"Ahh, don't worry Georgey. We've got a whole month to bother the shorty," Fred said with a smirk.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed roared, his face turning red as he screamed.

"Calm down Professor," Fred said.

"It isn't very becoming of you," George said with a wink before the twins left the classroom.

"Those damn twins are going to be the death of me this year. I can already feel it," Ed grumbled as he slouched in his chair.

"They seem nice," Al stated, trying to calm his older brother.

"Yeah, well now I feel like punching something," Ed mumbled.

"We can spar later if you want," Al suggested.

"Sure," Ed agreed, a small smile on his face.

"You should go to the Hall and get some food, though," Al said. "I looked at the schedule and you only have one more class today, and it's in a few hours."

"Alright, alright, I'll go," Ed grumbled as he stood up. "But you might have to join me soon, people will get suspicious if they never see you at meals."

"Perhaps we could talk to the nice Headmaster Dumbledore?" Alphonse said.

"No, that means we will have to tell him that the reason you don't go to meals is because... because..." Edward said, trailing off at the end.

"Because I don't have a body?" Al finished.

"Yeah," Ed said solemnly.

"Don't worry about me, brother. I'm sure we can figure out a way to keep people from figuring out. Maybe we can still talk to Dumbledore without telling him the whole truth."

Ed tapped his chin. "Maybe...I think I have an idea of what we can tell him without letting him know our secret."

"Okay, maybe when you go to lunch you can tell him then!" Al said enthusiastically.

"And are you okay about staying here? Or do you want to join me?" his brother asked.

"I'll be fine. I want to get some more books anyway. And don't worry about me whenever I decide to join you at meals. Anything I see that I might want to try will just go on the list. Maybe when we get our original bodies back Colonel Mustang will allow us to visit Hogwarts!"

"If you want to Al, but as far as I'm concerned as soon as this year is over I'm leaving this place behind."

"You don't think you'll like it here?"

"This place is too insane Al, the Law of Equivalent Exchange seems to be null and void here. That isn't normal."

"Since when have we ever liked normal?" Al challenged.

"Good point. Now come on, let's head down to the Hall," Ed said, walking out of the classroom with his brother. They walked together until they reached the third floor where the library was.

"You'll be fine on your own?" Edward asked.

"Sure! I'll see you back at the classroom, unless you want to join me later,"

"Okay, see you soon, Bro," The brothers bumped fists and parted ways.

Ed strolled down the corridors, but as he turned the corner, he ran into someone.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, stumbling back as the other person did the same.

"Professor Elric?" Harry said, looking at the young Alchemy teacher.

"Harry Potter? Shouldn't you be in class or something?" he said.

"I was, until Professor Umbridge called me a liar and sent me out of class. Now I have to see Professor McGonagall," Harry said, the anger apparent on his face.

"You mean the toad lady in pink?" Ed asked. "Why did she throw you out of class?"

"Why do I need to tell you?" Harry snapped.

Ed groaned as he massaged his temples. "Look, I can see you are angry and for some reason I've decided to help you, so just tell me why she threw you out of class."

"I spoke the truth! And since she is apart of the Ministry, she's made it her job to discredit me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, calm down. Tell me what happened," Ed said, putting his hands up.

"She wouldn't let us practice magic! In Defense Against the Dark Arts, too! We need to learn how to defend ourselves."

"Why?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Voldemort is back and we're all in danger!" Harry

"Lord Moldy-what?" Edward said.

"He is the most powerful dark wizard in existence. I fought him last year! But the Ministry is covering it all up!" Harry yelled.

Ed didn't know who the Voldy guy was, but based off Harry's attitude at the moment Ed grasped that his return wasn't a reason to throw a party. He made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore and get some answers.

"Look, I may not know the whole situation, but I don't think getting kicked out of a class is going to help you any."

"But she is only going to make the situation worse!"

"Look, I want to punch that woman in the face probably as much as you do. But she is in a position of power over you. You may not like it, but that is the truth. You can try and fight her, but it may not end well for you."

"So you are saying I should give up!?"

"No, you should never give up. But pick your battles wisely. It won't do you any good if you try to fight her like this."

"You're in the military, shouldn't you be encouraging me to fight?"

"No. I may be in the military, but that doesn't mean I go around picking fights just for the heck of it. So take a deep breath and go see Professor McGonagall."

Harry took a deep breath and murmured a thanks and left.

Ed sighed as he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked down the corridors to get to the Hall. Once he entered, he saw a few students eating, and more entering as they were let out of class. Ed made his way up to the teacher's table and sat down next to Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey.

"'Ello Ed," Hagrid said as he ate his lunch.

"Hey," Ed replied as he began to eat.

"How were yer first classes 'o te day?" he asked.

"Good. I already had two and they seemed to go alright," Ed said.

"I heard some of the students talking about a test?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Oh yeah, I gave them a riddle to solve within a month," Ed replied.

"Why a riddle?" Hagrid asked.

"It is essential in the study of Alchemy. I wouldn't be able to teach any of them a thing if they didn't understand it," Ed said.

"But why a month?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"It was the same amount of time me and my brother were given when we were learning Alchemy," Ed stated.

"Yer brother, Alphonse, right?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah," Ed replied.

"Where is he anyway?" Hargid asked."He's free to join ye at meals."

"Oh he knows… he is just a little shy and well… he has his reasons," Ed mumbled as he stared down at his plate.

"Well, let him know he is welcome here," Madame Pomfrey said with a kind smile.

Ed nodded "I'll tell him that,"

As soon as lunch ended, Ed looked over to see Dumbledore stand up and walk out of the Hall. Ed bolted after him, and once he caught up tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Dumbledore?" Edward said.

"Ah, Edward. Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked with a cheery smile.

"Can I talk with you?" Ed asked. Dumbledore nodded and Ed followed him to his office. As they stood in front of the gargoyle Dumbledore said the password, the gargoyle moved to the side and both then began to walk up the stairs.

"What would you like to discuss, Edward?" Dumbledore asked as he made his way back to his desk.

"Well, it's about my brother… Alphonse," Edward said.

"Is he alright?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he is fine. But I thought that I might inform you of something," Edward stated.

Dumbledore gestured for Edward to continue so he said "Well, you saw how he was in his armor, right? Well, that is apart of an Alchemy training that he is going through. He can't take it off and he isn't supposed to eat a lot either..."

"And this is a normal training technique?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is a little out of the norm, but he insisted on it. So I just wanted to tell you that, so you wouldn't worry if he didn't show up to a lot of meals or you didn't see him eat often."

"Very well. If this is an exercise that he wants to participate in then I feel no need to stop him. That is, unless this would put him in danger..."

"Oh! No! It is completely safe, don't worry. If it wasn't I wouldn't allow him to," Ed said, hastily.

"Very well, if that is all..."

"Actually… do you know of anywhere we could train?" Ed asked.

"Train?"

"Yes. Hand to hand combat to be specific. I would hate to have our skills waste away while we are here."

"So you and your brother would like to train while you are both at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Ed answered. "It is important for our bodies to be kept in shape."

"I see no problem with you or your brother maintaining your physical heath during your stay here." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Ed said, turning to leave the office.

As Ed walked back to his classroom, he saw a few students whispering and pointing at him. He rolled his eyes as he was used to some of the attention, due to his fame as being a 'Hero of the People'.

As he reached his classroom, he didn't see Al anywhere and assumed he must still be in the library.

The students then started filing in. This group looked to be about the same age as the first, but had blue and silver ties and robes mixed with yellow and black ties and robes.

"Okay, now I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed began, repeating a lot of the same basic information the same way he had done twice before. There were far less questions from this group, however. Edward thought perhaps word had traveled around the school, allowing for most of the annoying questions to be answered.

"Now, just come to me whenever you think you can answer the riddle correctly. You have one month to answer it, and then you can perform transmutations. Any questions?" Ed asked and was met with only silence.

"Great, you're all dismissed," Ed said, waving them all off as he sat behind his desk, flipping through the student's Alchemy textbook. He heard the fifteen years old pack up and leave while he started reading a passage about transmutation arrays.

"Mr. Elric?" a soft and dreamy voice said. Edward looked up from his book and saw a pale, platinum blonde haired girl standing before him. She had radish earrings and blue and silver robes.

"Yes?" Ed replied.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood," she said.

"And?" Ed asked.

"The riddle. It's quite simple really," she said.

"Really?" Ed questioned. If this student got it on the first day then Ed would be shocked beyond all belief.

"One is myself and All is the universe," Luna answered.

If Ed had been drinking something, he would have spat it out right then and there. But his mouth simply fell open, and he probably resembled a gaping fish at that moment.

"How in the hell did you answer it that quickly?!" Ed exclaimed as he tried regaining his senses.

"The riddle itself is the answer. If One is All then that means one thing is everything else, and if All is One then everything else is that one thing," Luna said.

"That-that's correct," Ed said, trying to snap himself out of utter disbelief.

"I'll add your name to the list of students who answered correctly. I'll need you to start memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements. It's on page ten of your textbook," Ed stated while pulling out a piece of paper and writing 'Luna Lovegood' on it.

"Alright. Have a nice day Professor," Luna replied dreamily, as she turned to walk out of the classroom.

As she left, Al entered with a stack of books in his hands. "Hello, Brother."

"Hey, Al," Ed replied, standing up from his chair and stretching his arms and legs. His ports were starting to bug him more than normal and Ed just assumed it was the change in climate that caused the slight pain in his arm and leg.

"Are you alright? Is your automail acting up?" Al asked, the worry in his voice evident.

"My stumps are just a little sore, that's all," Ed said, waving his younger brother off.

"Alright," Al said, not sounding very convinced.

"How about a spar? I think getting my blood flowing will be good for my stumps," Ed said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Alright!"

"The old man said we could spar on the grounds, so let's go!" Ed said, racing out the door with his brother right behind him. They reached the large doors and raced outside to see a few students on the grounds as well.

"Come on, Al," Ed jested.

"I'm right here, brother!" Al replied.

Ed pulled off his red coat to reveal his black shirt, but left his white gloves on. He didn't want to reveal his automail and with his top clasp on his shirt buttoned, there was no metal peaking out anywhere. He and his brother stood about ten feet apart, far away from any of the students.

"Okay, on three," Ed said as he put his fists up.

"One," Al said.

"Two," Ed continued, sinking lower into his stance.

"Three!" Al shouted as he raised his fists.

Ed took off, leaping off the ground and extending his left leg out. Alphonse dodged the attack and raised his arms to try and grab Ed's leg. Ed realized this and tucked his leg in while extending his arms to push himself off Al's shoulder. Ed was launched into the air, and as he made contact with the ground he slid back, widening his stance to try and absorb the impact of the fall. Al moved to punch the ground where Ed was kneeling but Ed rolled to the side and popped up, then started to jab and punch.

Alphonse was quicker though, dodging the punches and countering with his own. Ed then dropped to the ground in a crouch and swept his legs under Al's to try and catch him unbalanced. Al sidestepped to avoid Ed's attack and reached down to grab Ed's feet, lifting him up by his legs.

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed, trying to kick his feet free of Al's grip.

Al only replied by chucking Edward through the air, spinning.

"Al!" Ed yelled as he flew through the air. He landed on the ground with a thud, knocking all the air out of his lungs. He coughed, trying to get oxygen back in his system as his brother came over.

"Are you alright, brother?" he asked.

"I'm fine Al, though that new move definitely took it out of me," Ed chuckled as he sat up.

"You're getting better though."

"Hey! I've already beaten you once!"

"That fight didn't count. I was trying to apologize for snapping at you and you were fighting!"

"I still won! A win is a win and you know it!"

"What is going on here!" a shrill voice yelled.

Ed looked over to see the Umbridge woman fast walking over to where he and his brother were.

"What?" Ed asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off himself as his brother handed him his red coat.

"What is the meaning of this-this fight!" she yelled, her face turning the same awful shade of pink as her clothes.

"We were sparring," Ed replied with a shrug.

"And who is this man in the armor!?" she exclaimed, pointing at Alphonse.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," Al replied courteously.

"Your _younger_ brother?" Umbridge questioned.

"Yes," Ed replied curtly. "We got permission from Dumbledore to spar, so here we are."

"Why on earth are you two sparring?" She questioned.

"We were taught that you need to train the body before you could train the mind. We need to keep up our physical fitness if we're going to be staying here for a whole year," Ed asserted, crossing his arms. "So if you could back the hell off, it would be appreciated."

"Then I will have to have a word with the Headmaster about this. I will not allow these-these-fights to continue!" she declared, turning on her heels and heading back into the castle.

"Well, she seems..." Al trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"She is a piece of work, that's what she is," Ed interjected.

"Do you think we won't be able to spar anymore?"

"No, even if they say we can't we will figure a way around their stupid ass rule," Ed assured his brother.

"I thought Mustang told you to behave."

"And when have I ever really listened to Colonel Bastard?" Ed countered.

"True," his brother commented.

"Come on, let's head inside and take a look at those books you got from the library," Ed said as he and his brother walked back inside.

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

"I can't believe she isn't going to teach us anything!" Harry complained as he rested in the Gryffindor common room.

"I know the Ministry was going to start interfering in Hogwarts, but this? How can we be prepared for our O. W. L.'s now!?" Hermione proclaimed.

"That's what you're worried about? Bloody O. W. L. scores? You-Know-Who is on the loose and you're worried about some silly tests!" Ron exclaimed.

"They aren't some _silly tests_ Ronald. They are going to determine are whole futures," Hermione countered.

"If we even have any!" Harry shouted. "Voldemort is raising an army and we are studying theory!"

"Harry's right. You-Know-Who is out there and Umbridge isn't going to teach us anything," Hermione said.

Before she could continue, Dean Thomas burst into the room shouting "Professor Elric and his brother are fighting on the grounds!"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed as he, Ron and Hermione all stood up.

"Look out the window! They are fighting right now!" Dean shouted, and everyone in the common room started to crowd around the window.

Harry looked out to see Professor Elric and his brother fighting on the Hogwarts school grounds. And by the looks of it, Professor Elric was losing to his younger brother.

As the alchemy professor and his brother fought, all the students around Harry were talking about the strange new alchemy teacher and his brother who wore a weird suit of armor.

"Professor Elric is really getting his arse handed to him," Ron commented.

"Why do you think they are fighting?" Hermione questioned.

"Maybe they had a row?" Dean hypothesized.

"But he seemed really nice, the brother I mean," another student commented.

"Well, he is wearing that scary suit of armor for a reason, so he can't be all sunshine and butterflies," Dean said.

"Look!" another student shouted as everyone looked to see Professor Elric fly through the air.

"Oh my god!" A few students exclaimed.

"Do you think he is okay?" Hermione worried as the alchemy professor landed on the ground, hard. As he sat up a collective breath of relief surged through the room.

"He is sturdier than he looks," Dean stated.

"If he can survive a fight with that beast then Professor Elric is seriously tough," Seamus stated.

As many of the Gryffindors looked on, they saw a pink woman start to march over to where the brothers were.

"Oh, blimey. Now they are going to hear it from that toad Umbridge," Dean groaned.

"Glad I'm not them right now," a random student commented.

They saw the exchange between Umbridge and the two Elric brothers, but seeing as they were way too far away,they couldn't hear any of their conversation.

Dean shook his head. "I don't want to be them right now"

"Well, knowing Professor Elric, he won't stand for whatever she is going to say," Harry said.

As Umbridge stomped off and the Elric brothers then reentered the castle, many of the students dispersed from the windows.

"Wow, I can't believe Professor Elric got his arse handed to him by his younger brother," Ron said.

"Well, his younger brother is a lot bigger than Professor Elric," Harry added.

"Bigger? That man is a giant! He's about as big as Hagrid! How can those two be brothers!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head as she sat back down and started her Potions homework.

Harry looked out the window at the spot the two brothers fought one last time before sitting back down with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you all think! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed!<strong>


	5. Boron

**Thank you to Krazyfanfiction1, DanteSpardafinatic42, Gabyotaku, WhispersOfWings, Analanat, SerenaTheHedgehog, XsuicideXkittyX, shinshinjane, Icewolfstar, ultraflamer500, Sol's Darkness, HappyRaven379, Winry-Rockbell-Potter, InTheLittleBun, calcu22, anime3lover, and the 3 guests for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5- Boron<strong>

Edward

Edward woke with an ache in his stumps. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, trying to massage the pain away.

"Brother? Are you alright?"

Ed sat up, still kneading his right shoulder. "I'm fine, Al. My automail ports are just a little sore. I think you threw me a bit too hard in that fight yesterday."

"Do you need to see the nurse lady you told me about? I think you said her name was Madame Pomfrey?"

"I'll be fine, Al." Edward stood up, stretching his legs and trying to get the blood flowing to ease some of the pain in his joints.

"Are you sure?" Al asked, his concern for his elder brother growing.

"I think it was the sudden change in climate, in coming here. Like how they always hurt when it rains." Ed suggested, putting on his regular black shirt and pants.

"Promise that you'll tell me if it gets too much."

Ed slipped on his red coat and white gloves. "I promise, Al."

Al stood up. "Good. Now you better hurry since breakfast will end soon and you have a class right after."

"Damn it," Ed cursed, looking at his pocket watch and seeing his brother was right.

"You'll make it in time," Al assured. "But just so you'll know, I'll be in the library today. I'll come by your classroom later."

"Okay. Bye Al!" Ed said rapidly, rushing out the door and waving goodbye to his younger brother. He sprinted through the halls and made it to the Hall in nearly record time. Breathing a little heavily, he walked through the doors and up to the faculty table, sliding into his usual seat.

"Hello Edward," Madame Pomfrey greeted.

"Hello," Ed replied, starting to devour his breakfast.

"Yeh got quite te appetite there, Ed," Hagrid commented, seeing the large amount of food on the young Alchemy professor's plate.

Ed didn't reply immediately, he was busy eating his fifth sausage. Once he swallowed, he turned to Hagrid. "You're one to talk."

Hagrid let out a hearty laugh at Edward's comeback. Ed smiled, but as he reached for his glass of pumpkin juice the pain in his shoulder flared. He grit his teeth and a small groan left his throat. Madame Pomfrey took notice and said "Edward, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my shoulder is just acting up."

"Was it because of the fight you and your brother had yesterday? The whole school was talking about it," Madame Pomfrey said.

"No, it's fine. I deal with it all the time," Ed replied.

Madame Pomfrey looked unconvinced. "I would still like to look at it."

"I said I'm fine," Ed snapped. The nurse was taken aback at the harsh tone of the young alchemist.

"Well, come and see me if you need help," she said, standing up and leaving the Hall.

"Bit harsh, doncha think?" Hagrid said.

Ed sighed as he looked down at his plate.

"Yeh may be a little irritated or mad, but that's no reason teh take it out on someone."

"I get it, she was trying to help me and I snapped."

"Good," Hagrid said with a nod, pleased that Edward had seemed to understand his actions.

"I have a class soon. So I better go," Ed said, leaving the table and walking to his classroom. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he took in the walls full of moving paintings. The scientific part of him was still trying to reason through how these images could move and have an intelligence of their very own.

Once he was at his classroom, he saw he was not alone. Fred and George were waiting for him, sitting on a pair of desks.

"Hello, Professor Ed!" Fred called, hopping of the desk, while his twin did the same.

"What are you two doing here? I have two classes of year six today."

"We decided to take another crack at the riddle!" George said.

"You said we could try every day until the end of the month!" Fred added.

Ed groaned as he rubbed his eyes, walking up to his desk. "Alright, what do you think the riddle All is One and One is All means?"

Ed sat down and watched at the twins cleared their throats.

"We were discussing the riddle last night," Fred began.

"And one of our dorm mates mentioned a holiday he took last summer to Surry," George continued.

"So it hit us!" Fred exclaimed.

"That every city is apart of the country and the country is made up of all these cities and towns," George said.

Ed put up his hand, stopping the red headed twins.

"I'm going to stop you right there. You both are way off, try again tomorrow."

Both boys looked a little deflated for a moment, before a grin crossed both their faces.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Professor!" they both said in unison, then left the classroom.

Ed groaned, realizing the two would not stop bothering him until they got the riddle. The group of student's for Ed's first class entered the room and took their seats.

Ed sighed as he stood up and began. "My name is Edward Elric..."

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

Harry looked over his potions essay and was utterly lost. It was like Snape made it his life's goal to confuse most of his class, the exception being Hermione, of course.

"Did you finish that Divination homework on palm reading?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm still stuck on trying to finish Snape's essay."

"Man, they really weren't kidding when they said Fifth year is a nightmare! I mean, we're barely into the year and they've already poured a load of homework on us!" Ron exclaimed.

"And Umbridge isn't making it any easier. None of that, theory is going to mean anything when Voldemort tries to attack," Harry sneered.

"Have you tried talking to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"No! I've barely had any contact with him! Remember he told you two to keep me in the dark over the summer!" Harry yelled.

"We told you we were sorry about that," Ron said.

"I know, I just feel so angry..." Harry sighed, looking down.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan and everything will work out," Hermione said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"You're right, Hermione," Harry said, looking up. "But I can't but help think about how Voldemort is out there planning and we're in here learning theory."

"I'm sure Dumbledore is planning as well. And remember, the Order is working to try and stop him as well," Hermione added.

"I wish we would know what was happening, though," Harry complained.

"We all do, mate," Ron replied. "But for now we're stuck in the dark. You know it's harder to get news while we're away from Headquarters."

"Maybe try writing Sirius, I'm sure he will tell you something," Hermione suggested.

Harry instantly perked up. "You're right! He'll tell us what's going on with the Order!"

Hermione smiled at Harry's improved mood and turned back to her homework while Ron began to complain again. "But for now we are stuck under this mound of homework, which only seems to be getting bigger! Please tell me you've gotten the Potions essay finished, Hermione."

"Honestly, Ronald, you've got to learn to manage your time better," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Really, the only class right now not assigning a mound of homework is Alchemy," Ron stated. "All we've got is that weird riddle."

"You haven't even given the riddle a thought, have you Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "I have no bloody clue what that riddle even has to do with Alchemy!"

"Is little Rony-kins having a bit of trouble?" Fred taunted, as he and George walked into the common room.

"Shut it," Ron retorted.

"Where were you two?" Hermione questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, just putting up a few posters about testing our products," George said.

"And annoying the little professor," Fred added.

"Professor Elric?" Harry asked.

"The very one!" Fred exclaimed.

"Took another crack at the riddle," George said.

"And did you get it?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nope, but we are not the ones to give up so easily," Fred stated, and George added "We aren't like you, dear little brother."

"We plan on trying every day until the month is out!" Fred yelled determined.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some Skiving Snackboxes to package and test," George finished, and they both left the trio.

"Professor Edward is going to murder them before the month is out… isn't he?" Harry questioned. Ron nodded while Hermione pondered for a moment before nodding in agreement as well.

* * *

><p><span>Edward<span>

Edward stretched at his desk. The pain was spreading and his whole leg and shoulder were on fire.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he walked into the door to see the grimace on his elder brother's face.

"I'm not going to the goddamn nurse, Al! I'm fine!" Ed yelled.

"Brother, I will take you to get help. It is your choice whether you are carried by me or walk on your own accord."

"I'm not going!"

"Okay, then you've made your choice." Al picked up his brother by the coat and Ed while Ed struggled and yelled.

"Put me down! Al! Put me down now!"

"No brother! You are going to get help!"

"Fine! I'll go! I'll go! Just put me down!" Ed roared.

"Promise?" Al questioned.

"Promise," Ed sighed.

Al set his older brother back down on the ground and Ed had a scowl on his face. "She'll find out about my automail."

"Do you really think we could last the whole year without someone finding out about your automail?"

"No… But I wanted to put it off as long as possible."

"Let's just go and take care of you."

"I'll go, you don't have to babysit me, Al."

"I don't mind," Al started to say before Edward cut him off. "Look, if she wants to check you out too we can't risk her finding out that you are bonded to a suit of armor."

Al pondered this for a moment and nodded. "Okay, if you think that would be for the best. But if I find out you didn't go..."

Ed waved his younger brother off. "I got it, I got it. Don't worry about me so much, Al."

"It's my job. If I don't worry about you, who will?"

Ed rolled his eyes as he headed for the door. "I'll be back soon. I don't have a class until after lunch."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Brother!"

"Bye, Al," Ed called, as he shut the door behind him and started to make his way to the Hospital Wing. After studying, and memorizing, the map of Hogwarts Dumbledore had given him, Ed knew the layout the school pretty well and could easily find his way around.

As he walked up to the Hospital Wing, he say Madame Pomfrey at her desk, writing away. Ed cleared his throat and she looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"The arm bothering you?" she asked.

"Yes… and my brother almost dragged me here to get it looked at."

Madame Pomfrey stood up from her desk and opened the door to the wing. "Well, come on in, I'll take a look."

Ed followed her to see rows of beds. Madame Pomfrey gestured for him to sit on one of them.

"Now, what seems to be bothering you?"

"Um..." Ed said, unsure of where to start. "It will be better if I show you."

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked at first, but nodded. Ed slipped out of his red coat and unbuttoned the top part of his black jacket, slipping out of it and pulling off his white gloves.

Madame Pomfrey gasped, and took a few steps back as she saw Edward's automail arm.

"It's called automail. We have it in my country, though I haven't seen any of it here."

"W-what- I mean- how?" she stuttered, her hands shaking as she reached her arm out tentatively.

"There was an accident. I lost my right arm and my left leg."

"Your leg!?"

"Yes, here," Ed said, kicking off his boots and pulling down his pants. He only had on his black tank top and boxers at this point.

"Oh… So what exactly… I mean… with your aching how..."

"My stumps are aching, I'm used to a little bit of pain. But it's getting more and more intense."

Madame Pomfrey's hand was close to Ed's automail arm. "May I?"

"You can touch it," Ed shrugged.

Her hand touched the cool metal and was still shaking a bit. "I can give you a pain relief potion, to help with the aches and pains."

"I think it's the weather here," Ed commented.

"The weather? Why?" she asked.

"Well, for instance when it rains my ports hurt more," Ed explained. "So I think something with the change in climate is affecting it."

"It might be the fact you are at Hogwarts." Madame Pomfrey said.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"The school, technology doesn't work here. The magic interferes with muggle devices. if your… automail... works anything like that, then Hogwarts is probably interfering with it, causing you pain."

"Okay… So is there anything you can do?" Ed asked.

"Yes. I can cast a spell on your arm and leg, it may be able to lessen the effects the magic has on technology."

"How will it affect my automail?"

"I'm not sure," Madame Pomfrey said bluntly.

"Okay... do it," Ed said, then muttered "Winry's gonna kill me for this."

Madame Pomfrey then walked to a small cabinet and pulled a something out. She walked back and handed Ed a small blue vial of clear liquid. "Alright. Here is the pain relief potion. This will ease any of the aches and pains you may be having due to the climate change."

Ed swallowed the mixture quickly, but it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Gah! It tastes about as bad as milk does!" he exclaimed.

Madame Pomfrey only huffed a response as she drew her wand. "Lay down on the bed, and I'll cast the spell. It will allow whatever technology in your arm and leg to function without magical interference."

Ed did as she asked and Madame Pomfrey began waving her wand over him, saying weird words. There was a slight tingling sensation in his stumps.

"Do you feel better?" she asked. Ed sat up and got off the bed, stretching his arms and legs.

"Actually, yeah! It feels amazing!" He tried a couple jabs and kicks and clenched his fist a few times in front of his face.

"Come back if it begins to hurt again. I'll make sure to have extra pain relief potion ready for you."

"Thanks. And I want to ask you keep my condition a secret," Ed replied as he slipped back on his clothes. Madame Pomfrey nodded, but remained silent. As he put on his white gloves Madame Pomfrey finally spoke up.

"What exactly happened?"

"I told you, it was an accident. I was stupid and made a mistake, so I payed the price." Edward stood up and began to walk out of the wing before Madame Pomfrey said,

"And what exactly was that price, Edward? Because I am getting the feeling you are not talking about the loss of your limbs."

Ed stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"My childhood."

And Ed left, without another word.

As he walked through the halls he heard a few of the students talking as they walked to their classes. One trio was walking towards him, all three talking to one another. Ed recognized them from his previous class. He debated on acknowledging them, but remembered something his brother had talked to him about. Alphonse wanted to see Edward interact with more people his own age, excluding Winry and anyone they might be trying to catch while investigating. But the trio didn't let him decide as they stopped when they saw the Professor.

"Oh, hello Professor Elric," Hermione said.

Ed nodded and said hello as well, then focused on Ron. "Your last name is Weasley, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you have two older brothers?"

"Actually, I have five older brothers and one younger sister, sir."

Ed whistled. "Wow, that is a large family."

Ron muttered under his breath, "Tell me about it."

Clearing his throat, Ed spoke. "I have to say Fred and George are a persistent pair. I think they are going to keep trying to figure out that riddle every day until they get it."

"They're determined to solve it," Harry commented.

"Have any of you three gotten close to a guess at it?" Ed asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Um… I've got some theories..." Ron said, scratching his head.

Ed sighed, shaking his head. "You've got nothing, don't you?"

Ron nodded his head shamefully and Ed only chuckled. "Look, it took me and my brother the whole month to figure it out, so don't stress. Anyway, at the end either you know it or you don't. It's as simple as that."

"I'm just confused how it relates to Alchemy. Nothing in our textbook says anything like it." Hermione said.

Ed shook his head. "You won't find the answer in some dusty old book. It has to come from within."

"Within?" Harry questioned. "I'm not sure I understand, Professor."

Ed shrugged. "The answer will come to you when you understand the core of alchemy itself."

"Don't you think that it might be a little harsh to put the students through this?" Harry asked, quickly adding a "sir."

"It can't be that hard," Ed said. "I mean, someone has already figured it out."

"What!?" Harry shouted.

"Already!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who?" Ron yelled.

"I won't tell you who it is, then you would just pester the poor person to death to try and get the answer," Ed said.

The trio deflated a bit at this.

"We still have till the first of October, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes. The deadline will not change because a few students guessed correctly," Ed replied.

"And we can try as many times as we like?" Hermione asked.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I think Ron's brothers have made that policy very clear."

"Thank you Professor. Now if you excuse us, we need to get to Transfiguration." Hermione said, realizing the time.

"I'll leave you, then," Ed said, walking past the trio. "Good luck," he called back to them. As Ed began to try and focus on the path he had to take to get back to his classroom, he overheard the conversation the three students were having.

Most of it was unintelligible noise, but the one thing that stuck out to Ed was the name "Voldemort."

He was quickly reminded of wanting to ask Dumbledore about this weirdly named figure who had apparently returned recently. Ed was able to make it back to his classroom and his brother quickly attacked him with questions.

"How do you feel? Do you feel better? How did she react? What did you tell her? What type of treatment did she give you? Was it magical? Did she use her wand?"

"Al! Hold up a bit! I'll tell you what happened if you let me!"

"Sorry," Al said sheepishly.

Ed sighed as he told his younger brother what happened in the Hospital Wing.

"So you feel better?"

"Much better. My arm and leg feel as good as new!"

"You better not tell Winry Madame Pomfrey did magic on your automail ports. She would-"

"Kill me," Ed finished. "So that's why she will never ever find out this happened."

Al nodded and Ed smiled at his younger brother.

"You have a class soon, I think it is the other sixth year class," Alphonse commented.

"Yeah, last one of the day." Ed said, cracking his knuckles before heading back to his desk. He was able to teach the sixth year students with ease, already having done the same spiel a few times already. Once the class was dismissed, Ed told his brother he wanted to talk to Dumbledore before dinner.

"What about?" Al asked as Ed walked to the door.

"Just about this person I have heard about. Weird name too, something like Voldy-wort or Modlymort or something," Ed said, snapping his fingers a few times.

"Voldemort?" Al suggested.

"Yeah, the one. Wait...how do you know that name?"

"I overheard some people talking in the library. They were saying really mean things about Harry Potter and Dumbledore."

"Well, I thought it would help us if we knew what has got most of the school either frightened or angry. So I'm asking the old man what the hell is going on."

"Okay, I want to join you."

"Sure, Al."

Both brothers walked out of the classroom and through the halls of Hogwarts. They reached the passageway to Dumbledore's office and Ed spoke the password. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and Ed and Al made they way up the stairs.

Ed knocked on the door and a voice from the inside said it was open. He turned the knob and opened the door to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, writing something. Dumbledore looked up to see the Elric brothers enter his office.

"Edward, Alphonse. To what do I own the pleasure?"

Ed crossed his arms. "Who is Voldemort?"

Dumbledore was still for a few moments before standing up and walking out from behind his desk. "Lord Voldemort is a very powerful dark wizard."

"And what about his return has got the school going a little crazy? I mean, a student got kicked out of class for it," Ed stated.

"Yes, well, to understand the situation now, you need to understand what happened almost fifteen years ago."

Ed raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore continued.

"A little over fifteen years ago, the wizarding world was practically at war. Lord Voldemort was obsessed with power, he wanted to rule the wizarding world and wipe out every non magical person, including those wizards with muggle blood."

"Then how was he stopped? And why did he come back?" Ed asked.

"He was defeated by a young Harry Potter."

"Wait… Harry looks only fifteen or so, and you said this happened around fifteen years ago."

"Yes, well when Harry was only a year old, Voldemort attempted to kill him."

"Attempted? What went wrong?" Ed asked.

"The killing curse that was intended to end young Harry's life rebounded and hit Lord Voldemort. We all assumed he was gone, but he was able to return last summer."

"That's impossible," Ed gritted through his teeth.

"I can assure you, he is back."

"No. I mean if what you said about this-this killing curse hitting Voldy-what's his name, then he should have died. Therefore, he couldn't have returned."

"But he did" Dumbledore said.

"No, he couldn't have. If he was dead then he couldn't have came back," Ed hissed.

"No one can come back from the dead. It's impossible," Al said.

"Trust us, we know," Ed said solemnly.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with a hint of curiosity for a moment before becoming serious again. "I see. Well, I can tell that you I myself was not sure that he was dead to begin with."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "How is that possible?"

"I do not know how at the moment, but I am investigating it."

"Then why did this Voldemort guy come back? And why aren't people believing it?" Ed inquired.

"He was able to come back, using dark magic, and to try and realize his plans. But to answer your second question, people are afraid of accepting his return. Because if they do, they invite all the horrors of the last time he was at large back into their lives."

Ed nodded, taking all of this in.

Al then spoke up. "Might I ask how Harry survived?"

Dumbledore smiled. "A powerful act of love, on his mother's part saved his life that night. While Harry's father tried to stop Voldemort, he failed and was killed. Lily, Harry's mother, refused to give up her son's life to save her's. This embedded a powerful magic into Harry's skin, protecting him from Lord Voldemort's curse."

Dumbledore noted the look of sadness on the older Elric brother's face.

"Have I answered all of your questions?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Ed's expression was a deadly serious one. "Just one more. What happens when Voldemort gains power and starts to try and realize his plans?"

"It will be a dark time for this country and its people. Many people will perish."

Ed nodded. "Thank you," he said, turning to leave the office. Alphonse followed him out, thanking Dumbledore as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>And the soundtrack to this particular chapter is Mystery Skulls- Ghost. Check it out!<strong>

**Please review! **


End file.
